


The Bendictionary

by the_bonny_wordsmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Batchisms, Benedictionary, Benedictions, Cumberwords, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bonny_wordsmith/pseuds/the_bonny_wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I dreamt this up one day, and found it amusing. It's a dictionary that every Cumbercollectivite should have :D<br/>It's all in the title, really. It's a list of Cumberwords, Benedictions, and Batchisms related to Benedict, complete with definitions and pronunciation. It is a Benedictionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bendictionary

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say?  
> Enjoy the Bendictionary!
> 
> Oh, and; if you have anymore Cumberwords, Benedictions, or Batchisms please tell me, and I'll add them to the Benedictionary

** The Benedictionary of Batchisms, Benedictions, and Cumberwords **

* * *

  
**B**  
  
 **Batchisms**  
 _Adorablebatch_ [uh-dawr-uh-buhl-bach]

  1.  a word to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he is being particularly sweet and adorable



  
  
_Awardsbatch_ [uh-wawrds-bach]

  1. a word to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he has received and is carrying multiple awards



  
  
_Babybatch_ [bey-bee-bach]

  1. a word to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he was younger at the start of his acting career



 

 _Badassbatch_ [bad-as-bach]

  1. a word to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he is being distinctly tough or powerful



  
  
_BAFTAbatch_ [(baf-ta-bach]

  1.  a word to describe Mr Cumberbatch when at the BAFTAs
  2. also used to describe the Cumbercollective's desire for Mr Cumberbatch to recieve a BAFTA (i.e. _We need BAFTAbatch already!_



  
  
_Batchism_ [bach-iz-uh-m]

  1. any word that is either prefaced or followed by 'batch' and used in connection with Mr Cumberbatch



  
  
_Beardybatch_ [beerd-ee-bach]

  1. a word to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he has a beard (different from when he has stubble)



  
  
_Beefybatch_ [bee-fee-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when buff and muscly



  
  
_Bikerbatch_ [bahy-ker-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when in his biking outfit, or astride a motorbike



  
  
_Blondbatch_ [blond-bach]

  1. the term referring to Mr Cumberbatch when his hair is dyed blond



  
  
_Brunettebatch_ [broo-net-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when his hair is dyed any shade of brown (different from Ravenbatch)



  
  
_Casualbatch_ [kazh-oo-uhl-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when attired in casual clothing



  
  
_Captainbatch_ [kap-tuhn-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch in reference to his role as Martin Crieff in "Cabin Pressure"



  
  
_Classicbatch_ [klas-ik-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch in classic or period drama roles



  
  
_Curlybatch_ [kur-lee-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when his hair is tousled curls



  
  
_Dapperbatch_ [dap-er-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he is particularly smartly dressed in suits



  
  
_Derpybatch_ [durh-pee-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when making adorable embarrassing or silly faces, most often on the red carpet or in interviews



  
  
_Fabulousbatch_ [fab-yuh-luhs-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he is looking especially incredible



 

 _Finlandbatch_ [fin-luh-nd-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when referring to his trip to southern central Finland to race Jaguars on a frozen lake



  
  
_Fluffybatch_ [fluhf-ee-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when his hair is particularly light and fuzzy looking



  
  
_Frankensteinbatch_ [frang-kuh-n-stahyn-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch in reference to his role in Danny Boyle's "Frankenstein", playing the titular role



  
  
_Gingerbatch_ [jin-jer-bach]

  1. the term referring to Mr Cumberbatch when his hair is ginger, which many Collectivites assert to be his natural hair colour, although Mr Cumberbatch recently confirmed in an interview that his hair is, in fact, auburn



  
  
_Guillambatch_ [guh-wil-lum-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch in reference to his role as Peter Guillam in "Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy"



  
  
_Hattybatch_ [hat-ee-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he is wearing a hat



  
  
_Hawkingbatch_ [haw-king-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch in reference to his role in "Hawking" as the titular character



  
  
_Hoodiebatch_ [hoo-dee-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he is wearing a hoodie



  
  
_Jaguarbatch_ [jag-yoo-er-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when driving a Jaguar
  2. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when voicing a Jaguar advertisement



  
  
_Khanbatch_ [kahn-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch in reference to his role as John Harrison/Khan in "Star Trek: Into Darkness"



  
  
_Modelbatch_ [mod-l-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when looking particularly professional and styling while posing for photographers



  
  
_Moustachybatch_ [muhs-tash-ee-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he has a moustache



  
  
_Oscarbatch_ [os-ker-bach]

  1. a word used to describe the desire of the Cumbercollective for Mr Cumberbatch to receive an Oscar



  
  
_Otterbatch_ [ot-ter-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he is making a particularly ottery expression



  
  
_Pointybatch_ [poin-tee-bach]

  1. a word used to describe the fascinating phenomena that occurs (almost without fail) when Mr Cumberbatch shares a photograph with someone



 

 _Poutybatch_ [pou-tee-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when pouting



  
  
_Ravenbatch_ [rey-vuhn-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when his hair is dyed black



  
  
_Rorybatch_ [rawr-ree-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch in reference to his role in "Fortysomething" as Rory Slippery



  
  
_Sassybatch_ [sas-ee-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he is being saucy or impudent



  
  
_Scarfbatch_ [skahrf-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he is wearing a scarf



  
  
_Scarybatch_ [skair-ee-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he is being frightening



  
  
_Shagbatch_ [shag-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch in reference to his appearance on "Never Mind the Buzzcocks" when the memorable statement 'A damn good shag' was made



 

 _Snowbatch_ [snoh-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when in snowy weather, first coined in reference to his trip to Finland to race Jaguars on a frozen lake



  
  
_Sherlockbatch_ [shur-lock-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch in reference to his role in the BBC's "SHERLOCK" as the titular character



  
  
_Sideburnsbatch_ [sahyd-burnz-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he has sideburns



  
  
_Smaugbatch_ [smau-guh-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch in reference to his role as Smaug the dragon in "The Hobbit" trilogy



  
  
_Stubblebatch_ [stuhb-uhl-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when he has stubble



  
  
_ThirdStarbatch_ [thurd-stahr-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch in reference to his role as James in "Third Star"



  
  
_Vintagebatch_ [vin-tij-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when wearing old-fashioned clothing, or when looking from another era



  
  
_Whatcolouraretheyevenbatch_ [wuht-kuhl-er-ahr-they-ee-vuhn-bach]

  1. a word, most often used as an exclamation of frustrated awe, used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when looking at photographs of him that show the various differing colours his chameleon eyes take



  
  
_Wiggybatch_ [wig-ee-bach]

  1. a word used to describe Mr Cumberbatch when wearing a period wig



  
  
  
**Benedictions**

_Benaddict_ [ben-ad-ikt]

  1. the noun applied to those physiologically and psychologically dependent on the addictive individual that is Benedict Cumberbatch, and his particularly addictive features (i.e. his glorious cheekbones)



_Benaddiction_ [ben-uh-dik-shuh-n]

  1. the state of enslavement to Mr Cumberbatch that is psychologically or physically habit-forming to such an extent that cessation causes severe trauma



  
  
_Benediction_ [ben-i-dik-shuh-n]

  1. a term used to describe words prefaced by 'Benedict' which are used in connection with Mr Cumberbatch
  2. an utterance of good wishes from the cherub-bow lips of the Cumberlord
  3. a form of blessing pronounced by the Cumberlord
  4. a mercy, benefit or other advantage conferred by the Cumberlord upon requesting Cumberworshipers during their Cumberidolatry



 

* * *

  
**C**  
  
 **Cumber-words**

_Cumberappeal_ [kuhm-ber-uh-peel]

  1. a word used to refer to the particular ability of Mr Cumberbatch to attract, interest, amuse, and/or stimulate the mind and emotions



 

 _Cumberbabe_ [kuhm-ber-beyb]

  1. a term given to those severely Cumberbatched
  2. the name of Mr Cumberbatch's fangirls (the preferred term of usage by the Cumberlord, who is fully aware of just how far he has single-handedly set back feminism merely by existing and being as Cumberlicious as he is)



  
  
_Cumberbatch_ [kuhm-ber-bach]

  1. the surname of our favourite actor; the man with out-of-this-world acting talent, mesmerising eyes, vertiginous cheekbones, the baritone voice, the deadly clavicles, the beautiful hands, and the power to melt women where they stand - Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch
  2. the collective noun for a group of Daleks (refer to link in comments below)
  3. the collective noun for a group of Cumbercookies



  
  
_Cumberbatched_ [kuhm-ber-bached]

  1. what occurs to those who are affected by Mr Cumberbatch (i.e. _I've just seen/listened to Benedict Cumberbatch. I've been Cumberbatched. She's been Cumberbatched. We've **all** been Cumberbatched!_ )
  2. the word used to describe those affected by Mr Cumberbatch (i.e. _What, her? Oh, she's just been Cumberbatched._ or _❒ Taken ❒ Single ✔Cumberbatched_ )



 

 _Cumberbatchian_ [kuhm-ber-bach-ee-uhn]

  1. an adjective that refers to anything that is of, pertains to, is characteristic of, or resembling the person or body of work of Mr Cumberbatch



  
  
_Cumberbinge_ [kuhm-ber-binj]

  1. a term that refers to the delirious marathon of any or all television shows, movies, adverts, or radio shows that Mr Cumberbatch features in
  2. a religious observance of the worshippers of Mr Cumberbatch that is taken very seriously, and involves much Cumbersilliness as a result of the Cumbersomeness of the Cumberlord. Side effects include, but are not limited to: helpless squeeing, desperate longing, insane happiness, avid admiration of all Mr Cumberbatch's features and talent, very probably ovary explosion, and angst (depending on the stage of Cumberidolatry the Cumberbabe is at)



 

 _Cumberbomb_ [kuhm-ber-bom]

  1. a term used to refer to Mr Cumberbatch when photobombing, first coined at the 2014 Oscars when the ever elusive Cumberlord demonstrated his excellent skills at crowd navigation to sneak being U2 and employ his still more surprising leaping skills to photobomb them. Twice. This event has since become a meme, complete with do-it-yourself bookmarks



 

 _Cumberbotch_ [kuhm-ber-boch]

  1. a term used to refer to mistakes made by a Cumbercollectivite that pertain to Mr Cumberbatch, and may have been caused by poorly timed Cumberidolatry (i.e. _I was so distracted by watching Benedict in "Sherlock" that I've Cumberbotched my baking!_ )



  
  
_Cumberbum_ [kuhm-ber-buhm]

  1. a succinct term often used by Cumbercollectivites to describe the posterior of the Cumberlord
  2. an affectionate term of referral or endearment for Mr Cumberbatch



 

 _Cumberbunny_ [kuhm-ber-buhn-ee]

  1. a singluar noun used to refer to a fangirl of Mr Cumberbatch



 

 _Cumberbunnies_ [kuhm-ber-buhn-ees]

  1. the plural form of Cumberbunny



  
_The Cumbercollective_ [th-ee kuhm-ber-kuh-lek-tiv]

  1. the collective noun for Cumberbabes coined by an embarrassed Mr Cumberbatch when asked on the Graham Norton Show what his fans were called, given his unwillingness to use to more widely known, and now obsolete term of "Cumberbitches".



 

> Their symbol is two C's facing each other, taken from an adorable yet abortive attempt by Mr Cumberbatch to make a heart with his fingers on day two of the 2013 Toronto International Film Festival, during the "12 Years a Slave" premiere. Also known as the "Butt Heart" symbol

  
  
_Cumbercollectivite_ [kuhm-ber-kuh-lek-tiv-ahyt]

  1. the singular term to refer to a member of Mr Cumberbatch's Cumberhorde; the Cumbercollective. The plural form; Cumbercollectivites



 

 _Cumbercookie_ [kuhm-ber-koo-k-ee]

  1. one of the many terms coined to refer to Mr Cumberbatch's fangirls



  
  
_Cumberderp_ [kuhm-ber-duhrp]

  1. a word used to describe the particular derpy faces that Mr Cuberbatch is capable of producing



 

 _Cumberdom_ [kuhm-ber-dom]

  1. a title used to refer to Mr Cumberbatch, the lord and master of the Cumbercollective
  2. a word used to refer to the realm presided over by the Cumberlord



 

 _Cumbereffect_ [kuhm-ber-ih-fekt]

  1. a term used to refer to the results produced by Mr Cumberbatch



 

 _Cumberflail_ [kuhm-ber-fleyl]

  1. a word used to describe the careless abandon through which Cumbercolletivites may express their Cumberidolatry (symptoms include, but are not limited to: squeeing, clapping, gasping, obessive behaviour, speechlessness, dancing, and uncontrollable limbs)



  
  
_Cumberhair_ [kuhm-ber-hair]

  1. a word to describe the ever changing, ever fabulous hair of Mr Cumberbatch



  
  
_Cumberhoard_ [kuhm-ber-hawrd]

  1. the supply or accumulation that is hidden and/or carefully guarded for preservation of all things pertaining to Mr Cumberbatch



  
  
_Cumberhorde_ [kuhm-ber-hawrd]

  1. a term used to refer to a particularly fervorous swarm of Cumberbabes or Cumbercollectivites. Not to be confused with 'Cumberhoard'



  
  
_Cumberidolatry_ [kuhm-ber-ahy-dol-uh-tree]

  1. the religious worship of Mr Cumberbatch by his Cumberbabes
  2. the sometimes called excessive or blind (most often by the un-Cumberbatched)adoration, reverence, and devotion afforded Mr Cumberbatch by his Cumberbabes



 

 _Cumberinitiate_ [kuhm-ber-ih-nish-ee-eyt]

  1. a noun used to refer to those new to the Cumbercollective



 

 _Cumberjaws_ [kuhm-ber-jaws]

  1. a term used to refer to a particular fanvideo of Mr Cumberbatch's Cumberbomb of U2 at the 2014 Oscars, in which the 'Jaws' theme was used



  
  
_Cumberlicious_ [kuhm-ber-lish-uhs]

  1. a term to describe the way in which anything Cumber-related is highly pleasing to the senses
  2. a term used to describe Benedict Cumberbatch



  
  
_Cumberlord_ [kuhm-ber-lawrd]

  1. the official title of Mr Cumberbatch given to him and used by worshippers of Cumberreligion/Cumberidolatry
  2. one of many terms used to refer to Mr Cumberbatch



  
  
_Cumberlover_ [kuhm-ber-luhv-er]

  1. the term given to those _severely_ Cumberbatched
  2. a term interchangeable with Cumberbabe
  3. a term given to those in love with Mr Cumberbatch



  
  
_Cumbermuffin_ [kuhm-ber-muhf-in]

  1. the term that refers to the warm happy feeling a Cumberbabe obtains having Cumbernested and enjoyed Cumberswag



 

 _Cumberness_ [kuhm-ber-nes]

  1. a term used when considering how Cumberbatched something is



  
  
_Cumbernest_ [kuhm-ber-nest]

  1. the arrangements that Cumberbabes make before watching or listening to Mr Cumberbatch; tissues, blanket, pillows, chocolate



 

 _Cumbernewbie_ [kuhm-ber-noo-bee]

  1. the term used to describe those that are still newcomers or novices to the Cumbercollective



 

 _Cumberpoetry_ [kuhm-ber-poh-i-tree]

  1. a term used to refer to poetry spoken by Mr Cumberbatch
  2. a term used to refer to the movement of Mr Cumberbatch (i.e. _He was Cumberpoetry in motion._ )



  
  
_Cumberreligion_ [kuhm-ber-ri-lij-un]

  1. the set of beliefs held by Cumberbabes concerning the cause, nature, and purpose of Mr Cumberbatch in this universe, involving devotional and ritual observances, and containing a moral code governing the conduct of Cumberbabe affairs, taken from the sacred and doctrinal words of the Cumberlord himself



  
  
_Cumbers_ [kuhm-bers]

  1. an affectionate nickname for the Cumberlord, coined by Simon Pegg in a Tweet



 

 _Cumbersass_ [kuhm-ber-sas]

  1. the noun for the particular type of sass that is particular to Mr Cumberbatch
  2. the word used to refer to moments of Sassybatch



  
  
_Cumbersbumberswumbers_ [kuhm-bers-buhm-bers-wuhm-bers]

  1. an extended affectionate nickname for the Cumberlord, by Simon Pegg via a Tweet regarding a Neutron Cream prank on 'Star Trek: Into Darkness'



  
  
_Cumberseal_ [kuhm-ber-seel]

  1. the official endorsement of Mr Cumberbatch (i.e. _The Cumberseal of approval_ )



  
  
_Cumbersilliness_ [kuhm-ber-sil-ee-ness]

  1. the state of incoherency that Cumberbabes a regularly to be found in when thinking about Benedict, looking at photographs of him, watching videos of him, talking about him, or doing anything that involves him



  
  
_Cumbersome_ [kuhm-ber-suhm]

  1. an object, person, or idea that is particularly Cumberbatch/ed
  2. a description used to describe anything Cumber-related that is particularly attractive, good-looking, and has an imposing appearance
  3. a description of Benedict Cumberbatch's looks (i.e. replace "handsome" with Cumbersome" _You're looking particularly Cumbersome today_ or _Damn! He is Cumbersome!_ )



  
  
_Cumberswag_ [kuhm-ber-swag]

  1. the term used to denote the elegantly fashionable appearance or style of Mr Cumberbatch when he is looking particularly good, most often applied when Mr Cumberbatch is clothed in sweeping coats and suits



 

 _Cumberuninitiated_ [kuhm-ber-uhn-ih-nish-ee-ay-tid]

  1. a term used to refer to those yet to join the Cumbercollective (often those that do not understand the ways of Cumberreligion)



 

 _Cumberwatch_ [kuhm-ber-woch]

  1. a term used to refer to the keyed up and highly anticipatory activity of scanning all social media and internet platforms for the next appearance of "The Batch"



  
  
_Cumberword_ [kuhm-ber-wurd]

  1. any word prefaced with 'Cumber' and used in connection to Mr Cumberbatch



  
  
  
N.B: all Cumber-words must be spelled with a capital 'C'

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes, or, if you are suddenly struck by a word that's missing, please tell me :)
> 
> A Cumberbatch of Daleks was passed onto me via a member on DeviantArt, from a video they saw, unfortunately said video is no longer available on Youtube.  
> But here is a link to see the Cumbercollective's symbol, the Butt Heart: http://media.tumblr.com/ba8b5e0da58284992ed4af4fda442ba7/tumblr_inline_mssrfk4UTN1qz4rgp.jpg  
> And here is the link to the Cumberjaws/Cumberbomb video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHAgsCxF4kk
> 
> For the definition of certain words - such as Cumbersome or Cumberlicious - I have integrated the dictionary definitions of the actual word i.e. handsome, delicious
> 
> Also, if you like this, or any of my stories, and you want access to sneak previews on chapters that I'm working on, Like my Facebook page, or Follow my Twitter :)  
> https://www.facebook.com/josephinetomkinsauthor  
> https://twitter.com/jtomkinsauthor  
> 


End file.
